This invention relates to medical adhesive products and more specifically to an apparatus for securing a medical device such as a catheter, an intravenous needle, tubing or similar device to a patient""s skin or to a support at a point spaced from the site in which the device is inserted into the patient""s skin.
Previous patents for retaining medical devices have employed an adhesive fastening element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,342 concerns a prepared tape with a pull tab to expose an adhesive surface of the tape to retain a catheter to a patient.
The prior retaining devices are distinctly different from the present invention in that they are single fastening elements that require the medical personnel using the device to apply the fastening element with dexterity. Such dexterity is not always possible, particularly when the medical personnel are wearing protective plastic gloves for the prevention of the spread of diseases such as Auto Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) or hepatitis. Furthermore, a single fastening element does not provide the medical personnel with a device versatile enough to be applied in a variety of locations and situations.
Typically, medical personnel, particularly emergency medical personnel, cut tape strips from a tape roll and temporarily attach them to an available surface, such as an unsterilized table or counter. Upon cutting a number of strips sufficient to secure the medical device to the patient, the medical personnel places the scissors and tape roll aside, inserts the catheter and secures the catheter to the patient""s skin using the strips of tape. The method can be time consuming and difficult, particularly when wearing protective gloves. Thus, medical personnel will often not wear the protective plastic gloves, increasing their risk of exposure to diseases such as AIDS and hepatitis. Furthermore, the unsterilized tape strips can cause infection of the insertion site.
Thus, there is a need for a versatile prepared kit for securing a medical device to a patient that medical personnel can use quickly and easily while maintaining sterility at the insertion site.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a prepared kit for securing a medical device to a patient""s skin that is effective in a variety of circumstances and safe to apply. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a prepared kit that can be used by medical personnel wearing protective plastic gloves.
The invention is next described in connection with certain embodiments; however, it will be clear to those skilled in the art of medical adhesive products that various modifications, additions and subtractions can be made to the described embodiments without departing from the spirit or scope of the invention.
A prepared kit according to the invention includes a plurality of pre-cut tape strips for securing a medical device such as a catheter, an intravenous needle, tubing, or a similar device to a patient""s skin or to a support. Once a medical attendant has inserted a medical device into a patient""s skin at an insertion site, the attendant secures the medical device to the patient""s skin or to a support at a point spaced from the insertion site by engaging the medical device with a portion of each of the strips. Each of the strips has a biocompatible adhesive on one surface and a non-adhesive portion on the opposite surface, such that medical personnel are able to rapidly and effectively secure the medical device when putting the device into use. The kit can further include the following: a sterilized pad to provide protective padding for the patient""s skin; an alcohol wipe for sterilizing the patient""s skin prior to inserting the medical device; and a medical device such as a intravenous needle.
In a preferred embodiment, the pre-cut tape strips are non-allergenic. Furthermore, each tape strip has a layer of peelable release paper adhering to the adhesive surface of the tape strip. One end of the layer of peelable release paper extends beyond an edge of the adhesive surface of the tape strip creating a tab. The tab allows a medical attendant to quickly and easily remove the release paper and place the tape strip to secure the medical device without having to remove protective plastic gloves, place the tape strips on an unsterilized surface, or employ scissors and a tape roll.
In an alternative version of the invention, a prepared kit includes a plurality of pre-cut tape strips for securing a medical device to a patient""s skin or to a support. The plurality of pre-cut tape strips are mounted onto a common, single layer of peelable release paper. Each of the strips has a biocompatible adhesive on one surface and a non-adhesive portion on the opposite surface, such that medical personnel are able to rapidly and effectively remove the strips from the release paper and use the strips to secure a medical device when putting the device into use.